Sierra Furtado
Sierra Furtado, nicknamed The Heiress, was invited to a party at an Estate that could only be found in the 1920s by Joey Graceffa. She manages to survive halfway, though Joey calls her out on not contributing to the group, which causes her to be voted into the Exorcism Challenge alongside Matt Haag. Matt places a rosary on her head after skimming through a note that he received during the challenge, which causes her to be possessed by a demon and convulse, eventually leading to her death. After rereading the note, Matt finds out he could’ve put the rosary on his own neck, killing him, or kill Sierra. Sometime after this, her soul is collected by The Collector and stored in the Jar of Souls. Her soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger. Role Episode 1 - An Invitation Sierra is seen talking to Joey, Lele, Oli, and Andrea before the dinner. Sierra is surprised when Shane gets poisoned. Oli notices that Sierra still eating while Shane is being poisoned. She helps with the wine glasses clue, to get an antidote for Shane and try to save his life. Sierra doesn't want to read the next clue because it is long. She helps Tim, Andrea, and Justine in the library to solve a riddle. She tells Tim the cover of the book has nothing to do with it. They end up not being able to complete their puzzle, along with another group, and Shane dies. She has a hard time walking to the car because of her shoes. She is surprised when the car blows up. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Sierra helps find the books for the Glassed Hand. She helps find the fan for the Air clue. She helps find the hand box for the Earth clue. She votes for Andrea to go to the ungodly machine. She is surprised when Justine says Andrea maybe should of died. Episode 3 - Buried Alive She goes with Matt and Eva to the Spare Room to retrieve a lock of hair that is needed for a seance. While they are alone, Matt asks the girls who they think is working with the evil. Sierra says Joey, as he is the one who invited them all to come to the party that would end in their friends being picked off one by one in the first place, and it is his house. Matt, however, says that he thinks it is either Lele or Justine. To this, Sierra and Eva do not agree that Lele is working with the evil, and say that she is just crazy. Eva says that she thinks that it is either Justine or Joey, and Sierra agrees with her. The hair is in a hidden bathroom shower, which Matt finds when he notices a crease in the wall, revealing a secret door to the bathroom. They cut the lock of hair, and bring it to the group to start the seance. She goes with the group to retrieve the key to the coffin. She voted for Justine to go in the coffin. Later on, Sierra is with Lele, Justine, Matt and Sarah. When Matt and Justine are talking, Sierra tells them to hurry up as they are lagging behind. They find a piano, they go over to it and straight away Sierra notices that all of the keys are black except for two. The group finds a music box inside of the piano. Justine tells the group to replicate the song that the piano is playing, and Lele plays it. When she does, the key falls out of the piano. The key for the coffin they need to get in to. They go back to the group when they are about to dig up the coffin. While they are taking the coffin out, Justine is noticeably scared. Sierra asks why she is scared since they have already seen so much death. Sierra goes over to the group with the key in her hand, so she is the one to unlock the coffin. When the group finds out that they need to unwillingly bury on of their friends alive, Sierra, along with everyone else other than Joey, Matt and Justine, vote for Justine to go into the coffin as they believe that she is working with the evil. Justine is voted as the one to be buried alive, so she tries to run away, but is unsuccessful as Marvin the Groundskeeper grabs her and she is buried alive. Episode 4 - Mannequins Sierra helps find the IDLE Clock. Tim points out that there is a car outside, however, she is skeptical of this at first, as Tim doesn't usually talk to her. She and Tim go out to the car outside, leaving the group behind. Sierra finds a note that says Slow Down in the glove compartment. Sierra is scared when they find the mannequin in the trunk. They go to the rest of the group and find out that they needed that mannequin. She is shocked when GloZell is dying. Sierra, along with the rest of the group, doesn't know that Joey killed GloZell until Lele says so, as they needed to betray someone and while Lele insisted for it to be Matt, Joey wrote GloZell's name down. Episode 5 - Freak Show Sierra thinks it's sketchy that three girls (Andrea, Justine and GloZell) have died in a row. Tim is hitting on her, she says he's creepy. Sierra is scared of the guardian. Eva and Sierra are the first with the mask. She doesn't find anything and gives the mask to Lele. Sierra is in the crowd at the circus and was presumably cheering for Oli to win the death challenge. In the end, the Ring Master drops them both into the pool, supposedly killing them both, however, he jokes and says that he must've forgotten to put the piranhas in, and le's both Oil and Tim live for finding his circus act, to everyone's relief. He still gives them the last artifact that should bring the group home. Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Sierra is chosen to do the artifact ritual, which doesn't work because the house is gaming its strength from its previous owners, which they have to free. They find a priest in the basement. Sierra helps get the holy water for the exorcism. Sierra is voted into the exorcism, along with Matt, since they weren't in a death challenge yet. She is surprised and scared. She goes downstairs, and finds out she has to repeat a prayer while Matt does other stuff to help. If she lets go, she will die. Sierra says her prayer while holding the girl down. Matt gets finished and places the rosary on her, she dies. He finds out he could've killed her or himself, and he just didn't read the full thing. Voting History Thumbnails Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg| Sierra along with the rest of the cast on the thumbnail of Mid-Season Recap Ep6 thumb.jpeg|Sierra on the thumbnail of Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? alongside Matt Haag Gallery DE4152F7-AD6B-4E61-BE53-299FF10BE3E8.jpeg|Sierra arrives at The Estate. Screenshot_2019-07-23-04-00-27-1.png|Sierra’s first confessional in Season 1. 2971736A-D8C5-4133-A4C2-AB1B4F155597.jpeg|Sierra as she appears in the Season 1 intro. BCC3E492-7256-4264-9729-36E036FE3746.jpeg|Sierra votes for Andrea Brooks. D8EE0812-0C01-4F89-9B28-316941842B2C.jpeg|Sierra votes for Timothy DeLaGhetto. Screenshot_2019-07-23-14-58-07-1.png|Sierra and the rest of the guests performing the fake binding ritual. 054A5BED-C1CD-4A88-81D3-A8A5C5B2170F.jpeg|Sierra votes for Matt Haag. EEA85CFC-7CEA-4925-86C0-E9563C3B0095.jpeg|Sierra in the Exorcism Challenge. Screenshot_2019-07-23-15-05-20-1.png|Sierra's dead body. Quotes Season 1 Episode 1 * "Oh, it's cute!" * Where is the mathematician!? * "Wait! These shoes hurt so bad!" Episode 3 * (To Justine) "We've seen so much death already, all of a sudden what is your problem?" Episode 6 * ”What the heck...you guys...you serious..?” - Sierra’s reaction when she gets voted into the Exorcism Challenge. * ”Amen!” - Sierra’s final words. Trivia * Sierra was and so far the first character to die due to a mistake. * Revealed in An Invitation, she comes from a rich family. Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Escape the Night Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Fifth Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Guest Category:Season 1 Guest Category:Soul Free Category:Nominated for an Award